The Hundred Stations of the Road to Konoha
by Clio S.S
Summary: Title-wise, inspired by Master Utagawa Hiroshige's "The Fifty-Three Stations of the Tōkaidō". Apart from this, a result of long-term frustration over Sasuke's not-so-short travel...


Sasuke brought the bottle to his lips and, somewhat surprised, ascertained it was empty. Again. Of course, he was above it to get frustrated with the fact. He had many others to.

Since they had parted from Akatsuki and left for Konoha, the clever plan of its destruction in their minds, it had been already two weeks. For some strange reason, they just couldn't reach their destination. Sasuke didn't even know whether they had half of the way behind them already or not. It was hot summer around; the sun was shining, and the sky was blue... The cold interior of yet another inn tempted. Just how many of them had they already visited?

Sasuke looked around. Three fourths of Team Taka cleaved to him faithfully, enduring the chills and discomforts. Or, rather, the heat and total lack of activity. None of them complained, though. Now, Jūgo was sitting in the midst of clover and prattling children. Suigetsu was leaning negligently against the frame of kitchen-door and, with his ominous smile, telling the daughter of the inn-keeper what he would like to do to her, while she was giggling. Karin was sitting nearby on the porch, her passionate eyes fixed only on him.

Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered how he, the last survivor of the noble Uchiha clan, had ended in such company.

Jūgo made friends with everyone right away. "What a kind young man!" was heard everywhere. Sasuke snorted inwardly at the real nature of Jūgo, who kept asking of chopping woods and helping with repairs in every inn, and willingly played with children. First, however, he always looked at Sasuke and waited for a silent consent.

Suigetsu had taken liking to the hot springs, and soon the stories about water spirit had started to spread in the neighbourhood. The inn-keeper quickly realized he had a pretty good promotion, and Suigetsu became a local curiosity, having never hurt anyone. "We have our own water spirit," the inn-keeper bragged around, asking his guest to pass on the news on their further way. "He's totally harmless," he used to add. Of course, the girls still kept rushing back to the inn, with their kimono rolled up and scream on their lips, but it was a different matter whether their screams had been of fear or excitement.

Karin kept all the potential clients, enchanted with her exotic beauty, at bay. Or, perhaps, it was the contrary? After all, they say there are no ugly women, only _sake_ may end sometimes... Nevertheless, she could at least try and contribute to the budget of Team Taka, like Jūgo (services) and Suigetsu (publicity). The travelling expences went all onto bills of Uchiha clan, and Sasuke was under the vague impression that Akatsuki had screwed them for quite a lot when they had accounted for Jinchuuriki. Well, he was above argueing with Uncle Madara... or how it was the man wanted to be called.

Anyway, Karin spent her days sitting opposite or next to him and looking him in the eyes intensely or contemplating his profile. Had he not been - unlike the rest of guests - completely immune to her charms, it would be a harsh fate for him. Or not, depending on how you looked at it. The only inconvenience was the need to bolt the door every night, at least for Jūgo, who served as a bolt and did it with a great dedication.

Sasuke sighed. Akatsuki were classy, in a way. And he was in a group with the nymphomaniac, debilitated psychopath... and the water spirit. It was whom he wanted to conquer the world with?

No, wait. To reduce Konoha to dust and ashes.

The sun reached its zenith. It was high time to move on. As always, Karin read his mind.

"What're we going to do?" she asked, sitting straight and looking into his eyes as if she wanted to burn them out.

Jūgo got away from playing Clap-clap-little-hands and gave Sasuke a look of great concern and equally great affection. Suigetsu ceased grinning at inn-keeper's daughter and the kitchen servant, and looked towards him more serious than usually.

Sasuke glanced up to the sky, unusually blue today. It reminded him of something, someone's eyes probably... He lowered his head and spotted three faces full of dedication, awaiting and hope. He sighed inwardly.

"One more," he called for the inn-keeper in a bored tone.

Jūgo beamed and returned to making a wreath. Suigetsu rushed to the spring, grinning again. Karin slumped onto the bench, the intensity of her gaze came back to its normal level.

There was no need to hurry. Konoha would wait for him...


End file.
